


Dornish Diplomacy

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorne, F/M, Mild Rhaegar Bashing, Proud Fathers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: Based on a prompt by User Kellerslab.In which Ned is sent to Dorne to make sure they aren’t getting any ideas. While there, he clashes and bonds with Oberyn Martell, and watches Jon and Arianne fall and love.





	Dornish Diplomacy

Ned swallowed his anger and his bile as the ship rounded the Broken Arm, cursing Robert for the upteenth time. This was all his fault.

His breakfast tried to force it’s way up his throat as he was hunched over the rail. _Well, that may be a bit harsh,_ he thought.

It hadn’t been _all_ Robert’s fault, not explicitly at least. It was hard to say whose fault it was that his Queen’s children had been sired by her brother, and that when Stannis and Jon Arryn had gone to Robert with their evidence, Cersei had had Pycelle poison Jon. It was Robert’s fault that Ned had become the Hand of the King, but someone had to do it. And with Robert and Stannis putting out fires in the Westlands, someone had been needed that could speak with the king’s voice to ensure that Dorne didn’t get any ideas. It was Robert’s fault that someone was him, though.

“You’ll be perfect to treat with them!” Robert had told him when he’d “offered” the position of the Hand. “They’ve feuded with the Stormlords and the Reach since the Dawn of Days, but all they’ll know of Ned Stark is his famous honor.”

Ned had tried, _tried_ , to explain to Robert that he was probably better known as the brother of the girl that had caused Rhaegar to cast Elia aside, and as a close ally of the man who had had her children murdered, but the King had turned a deaf ear to his arguments. As kings so often did to that which they disagreed with.

“Father, do you know how close we are?”

That was _definitely_ Robert’s fault.

He swallowed the vomit and turned to see his son, hoping he didn’t look too green. “Not too far, Jon. The captain says a few more hours before we make Sunspear.”

Jon smiled and leaned against the side of the boat beside him, but he clearly wasn’t sick. In fact, he had found the journey riveting.

Robert had insisted he take Jon, saying that Dorne’s attitude in regard to baseborn children was much more lenient than in the other six kingdoms. Ned had protested, again, but to no avail, again. Though, perhaps it was for the best. If Jon had been left alone with Catelyn for long, he might’ve gone off and done something stupid, like joining the Night’s Watch.

He looked across the short stretch of sea to see Dorne, and he wished he was there, and off that infernal ship.

  
Prince Doran’s brother, Oberyn, met them at the docks, claiming that Doran’s health prevented him from meeting them in person. Ned felt some reassurance at that. A prince in that state could hardly be expected to lead a rebellion. Then again, Prince Oberyn would most certainly be capable, all on his own. There had even been rumors of his attempts to rally behind Aerys Targaryen's younger son, though nothing had ever come of it.

He was grateful that he had not been met right off the ship. The king’s hand should never seen in such a state as he had been in when he had first gotten off.

Prince Oberyn had the poise of a man with great skill at arms, and the eyes of a man who delighted in using it. Ned found himself reminded of Robert, as he had been when he had first won the crown, though he dared not mention it. Besides, Oberyn had aged far better than Robert had.

The prince smiled cordially enough when he reached Ned.

“My Lord Hand, we are honored by your presence,” he said. “Though, I must ask, why is a man of the North so far from your snows?”

Ned frowned. “Did the letter not give the reasons for my visit?”

“Oh, it did,” Oberyn assured him. “I just wish to hear it from your mouth.”

“I come at my king’s command, to insure that Dorne will keep the king’s peace. His grace has sent his representatives all over the realm. I simply was chosen for this task.”

Prince Oberyn still smiled, but now it seemed less cordial, more knowing and cocksure. Ned disliked it. “I suppose we will have to see if you are up to it.” Oberyn’s gaze flickered to something behind Ned. “That boy, he has your look to him. Your son?”

Ned nodded curtly. “Yes. His name is Jon.”

“Is he all that you brought with you?”

“The only family member. The rest are from my household guard.”

The prince's eyes lingered on Jon, and Ned feared the next question, but it never came.

“Well, I think we’ve spent enough time in the sun,” Oberyn said, turning. “Come, we will continue inside, then head to meet my brother.”

  
“Wine?”

Ned excepted the offered cup, but resolved to drink sparingly. The few times a Dornish red had made its way to Winterfell, Ned had found one became drunk much easier on it than what he was used to.

“The boy,” Oberyn began as he poured his own cup. “He’s a bastard, yes?”

“He is.” Ned answered. “Do you find issue with that?”

“Not at all. Though I would imagine many of you northers do. I saw the way he carried himself, like he wanted to hide.” Oberyn looked at him with something akin to accusation. “Why should a child have to hide who they are?”

Ned bristled. “Much of that is just his nature, I think. I was not so unlike him at his age. Though, I confess, my wife has not made his life the easiest.”

“I can’t imagine she does.” The prince took another sip of his wine.

Ned felt himself growing annoyed. “If it is not too much trouble, I was sent to discuss the king’s peace with Prince Doran. When might I see him?”

Oberyn gave an airy wave of his hand. “Tomorrow, we will go the Water Gardens, where my brother resides. It’s hardly three leagues up the coast from us, not a long ride at all. But there is something I wish to discuss with you first.” The prince set his wine down and gave Ned a hard stare. “You speak of the king’s peace. What of the king’s justice?”

Ned felt himself tense up. “Your highness?”

“My sister. Princess Elia and her children. Surely you remember them. You were there when Robert had to step over their bodies to get climb onto his throne.”

Ned remembered all too well. He remembered the red cloaks they had been wrapped in to hide the gore, the sickening sight of the boy with the smashed head and the girl stabbed half a hundred times. The man who had looked at them and said not a word. That had been the first time Ned truly realized what crowns did to the heads beneath them.

“What justice do you wish?” Ned asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“The heads of those who did the deeds, of those who ordered it and allowed it if possible.”

Ned’s mouth twisted. “You speak of killing the king?”

Oberyn just shrugged. “Is a man who allows such to be done in his name even fit to be king?”

“It matters not,” Ned said, even though he had had the very same thoughts. “He is the king, and what you speak is treason.”

Oberyn sighed. “Why do you obey that oaf, Stark?”

Ned gave the prince a cold look. “One does not defy kings if they wish to live long. If they want those they love to live long. I will see that the killers are brought to justice. You have my word. But I will not risk the North for it.”

Oberyn picked up his wine again and took a drink. “I suppose I can’t fault you for that. You seem a good man, but you are too stiff. You can’t always expect right and lawful to be one and the same, after all.”

Ned did not like the superior tone the prince used, but he ignored him. “Have you other matters you wish to discuss?” He asked bluntly.

“No, no more today. Your men should have been shown to their quarters by now.”

Ned rose to leave, then, against his better judgment, turned and spoke. “You know,” he said, “you weren’t the only one that lost a sister in that war.”

The prince's face gave away nothing. “You had best see to your men, Lord Stark.”

  
Ned smiled in spite of himself as he watched Jon in the yard from the terrace. He was losing as often as he won, but he was as eager to learn as the Dornish were eager to teach.

“It’s the greatest feeling in the world isn’t it?” A voice from behind him called. Ned to turned to see Prince Oberyn walking towards him, two oranges in hand. He offered one to Ned. “To see your children grow before your eyes.”

“Yes.” Ned agreed. “There’s no love like it.”

They stood there for a moment, leaning on the balcony, watching their children. Then, Oberyn broke the silence.

“I’ve thinking a lot about what you said when you first arrived. About your sister.”

Ned was struck by a flash of surprise. In the week since then, Oberyn had not mentioned that first meeting once. He had feared he had gone too far, but he had been angered by Oberyn’s insinuations.

“You were right,” The prince said. “Whether your sister went with Rhaegar willingly or not, his actions killed her, as much as they did Elia.”

“They were taken too soon,” Ned agreed. “All of them.” He exhaled heavily. “The death of Elia’s children created a rift between Robert and myself that never healed.” he admitted.

Neither men spoke for a time, simply watching the blades flash.

“Your boy is quite skilled,” Oberyn said eventually. “And he has a rare thirst to get better. That’s even more important.”

Ned smiled. “Your daughters seem very good themselves.”

“Yes, and each in their own way.” Oberyn paused for a moment. “Lord Stark, I have something to ask you. Your son, his mother was Ashara Dayne, was he not? His name should then be ‘Sand’.”

Ned nodded. “Yes, though I thought ‘Snow’ was enough for him to bear. To be a bastard is bad enough. To be a Dornish bastard…” Ned trailed off, and immediately regretted his words, but Oberyn waved away his fears.

“We know what they say about us. I don’t blame you for it. My question is different. Would you allow your son to stay, and be my squire?”

Ned was taken back. “Squire? Why?”

The prince shrugged. “He seems a good lad. And Dorne seems a good fit.” His eye’s had a mischievous glint to them. “Besides, the princess has grown quite fond of him. I would be loath to separate them so soon.”

Ned gaped. “Princess _Arianne_?” He looked down into the yard, and saw the Dornish princess watching Jon intently. Then he saw the look Jon returned her. He had not thought Jon capable of such. By the gods, it was like something _Theon_ would do.

“The same,” Oberyn smiled and patted Ned on the back. “Fear not, they haven’t done anything serious yet, just some stolen kisses in corners. But about his staying? What do you think?”

“I’ll have to ask Jon,” he said. “If he wishes to stay,” Ned shrugged. “Who am I to take him back to such a cold place.”

Prince Oberyn nodded. “Thank you, Lord Hand.”

Down in the yard, one of the Dornish squires called for Jon to stop his fawning and come fight him. Ned resolved to speak to Jon sooner rather than later.

  
Ned knocked on the door to Jon’s quarters, but heard no answer. He knocked again, and called Jon’s name, but still no response. Frowning, he opened the door.

It seemed ‘sooner’ was not soon enough.

Jon, his Jon, his quiet little boy who had always been so shy around girls, was kneeling before the princess, with his head between her legs.

They hadn’t even noticed he’d come in. He had to clear his throat loudly, twice, before they were aware of his presence.

The princess looked surprised at his presence, but showed no shame. She was still mostly dressed. She even gave him a sheepish smile.

“My Lord,” she greeted him. “How may we serve you?”

Ned wordlessly gestured to Jon.

Jon, when he finally, reluctantly, it seemed, pulled away from Arianne, looked to the door with an expression that almost sent _him_ running.

Then Jon saw who it was, and his face looked like, well, a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

“Father?” Jon visibly swallowed. “What do you require of me?”

Ned had to shake his head to remember. “Uh, Prince Oberyn is offering you the chance to stay in Dorne as his squire. Do you except?”

Jon looked first to Arianne, then back to him, and nodded eagerly. “I do.”

There was a silence, until Arianne cleared throat. “Lord Stark, I’m terribly sorry for this,” she said, somehow managing to look innocent.

 _Jon never stood a chance_ , Ned realized.

“Just,” he sighed. “Lock the door, next time?”

  
Ned stepped off the boat, grateful to be back ashore, just as he had been the first time, nearly three years past. But last time, Jon had been with him. Now, he was here to greet him.”

“Father,”

“Jon,”

They embraced, and Ned stepped back to look at him. Jon’s hair was longer, his skin darker, his frame leaner. He was a man now, in all aspects.

“Welcome, Lord Stark,”

Ned looked past Jon to see Arianne, looking radiant in her silks. She walked up and took Jon’s hand. “We are honored by your presence.”

Ned smiled. “There are some things a man has no excuse to miss.”

 

As Ned watched Jon and Arianne exchange vows, he could see the see the reverence they held for each other in their eyes.

He smiled at the thought that suddenly struck him. This was all Robert’s fault, he remembered.

From across the room, his gaze met Oberyn’s. The prince had been right. Watching your child grow before your eyes was a joy like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in this, and that last thing, the Ari/Jon is more of a side note than the main event. That’s just kinda how they turned out. To restore balance, the next short will be just Ari and Jon. It’s a little different, but I’m looking forward to writing it and I hope you all will enjoy.
> 
> This feels incomplete and fragmented, but I’m not sure what else to add right now, so more may come later.
> 
> I’ll answer any questions about this AU in comments, but for the most part, if it didn’t directly pertain to the story, i didn’t worry about it.
> 
> Feedback apreciated as always.


End file.
